Hold Me until Forever
by Isabella.Uley
Summary: Rosalie has loved Bella since the first moment she saw her; Bella has loved her just as much, and for just as long... But Edward was the one who was avaliable. When Edward nearly kills Bella, Rosalie can't hold in her secret any longer, and when Bella is barely concious and near-dead, her own secret comes to light. But will Edward allow them to be together? R&R


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight.

* * *

 **Hold Me until Forever**

Chapter One

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Carlisle – tears falling loosely down the corners of her eyes – back in his office at the Cullen house, so many months ago now. He had told her that if a vampire fell in love with a human that no matter how tantalizing their blood was, that even if they tasted it; drank it, if they were their true mate, to stop drinking it would be without thought, without hesitation because the blood of their _true_ mate would be more than feeding: It was their life you were holding in your hands, and nothing, not even the allure of their blood would be enough to risk their life.

You would do whatever it took to protect them, you would never knowingly or purposefully put them in harms way.

So when Edward had pressed his mouth to her arm to suck out James' venom and been unable to stop… When it took all of Carlisle's and Rosalie's combined strength to tear him away from her – she knew they couldn't possibly be true mates. Edward had nearly killed her, and he still couldn't come near her. And not only that, but in those few moments of panic and near-death, Rosalie had let her thoughts slip, and all her months of careful concealment had lain to waste as she thought, screaming, just once: _You're killing the woman I love!_

And now everyone knew the truth, that Rosalie had been falling deeper and deeper in love with Bella ever since the moment she first saw her. Everyone knew, at least, everyone in their family. They knew the depth of her love for Bella – how far she was willing to go to protect her.

After it had come out, she stopped trying to hide it. She had nothing to loose anymore… nothing but Bella.

Bella had been delirious and nearly blacked-out, but she had seen and heard enough to understand: After Rosalie and Carlisle had ripped Edward away from her, and Carlisle had been able to stanch the blood flow, the screaming had started.

Edward had thrown Rosalie across the room, shattering another of the Ballet Studio mirrors with her body. "You stay the _hell_ away from her, Rosalie!" he had shouted at her; his shoulders rising and falling with uncharacteristic rage. "She is _mine_ , Rosalie! MINE! You keep away from her, you stupid, selfish _bitch!_ " He demanded as she bounced to her feel, running her hands over herself to rid herself of glass shards.

"No!" She spat back loudly. "I _love her_ , Edward, and you just nearly killed her! How can you possibly say to all of us, to claim that she is yours when you have just proved that she can't possibly be yours!? If it hadn't been for Carlisle and me _she would be dead!_ " She hissed as she moved her feet towards the bloodied, delirious woman on the floor who held her heart so completely. "Edward," she said with forced patience as her brother stepped in her path towards Bella. "Get out of my way. Now."

"I told you to stay away from her, Rosalie," he said as he pulled his arms down from his chest to rest as his hips. "And just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" He asked. "Ever since you met her you have hated her, I know, I could hear you loud and clear with each damning thought that crossed your mind! Jealous that she was human, and hating her even more because she is human, because all you ever wanted was-"

"Her," Rosalie cut him off. "I was jealous of _you_ , Edward. I was jealous that you had her; jealous that you were the one who got to hold her every night; to watch her sleep, to kiss her and touch her… and jealous that you were the one she was touching; not me. And now, now _you_ almost _kill_ her and you have the audacity to tell _me_ to stay away from her? No," she shook her head. "No, she has to be protected, Edward, and you are no longer qualified, nor trusted, to do that. I would _never_ hurt her… So you need to back the hell off before I _make_ you back off."

"Just a-"

"Edward," Carlisle cut him off as Bella mumbled the name of the woman who she had always been jealous of – jealous of her beauty… jealous of her husband. Bella had loved Rosalie all along, but it was Edward who had shown interest in her, and the only one of them to be single. If Edward had actually been able to read Bella's mind he would have known who Bella truly wanted – and that was Rosalie. And if it had been Rosalie who sucked the venom from Bella's veins, they all would have known why: They would have found out that Rosalie and Bella were the one's who were meant to be together – separated by nearly a century, and brought together by being immortal, and thus never aging or dying.

They were soul mates.

Rosalie walked past her brother, kneeling down beside Bella and taking her hand in one of hers while running her other hand gently over Bella's head. "I'm here Bella," Rosalie said softly to her girl; Bella leaning hazily into her touch and bringing a smile to Rosalie's lips – it was a smile that no one in her family had ever seen her give before: so filled with joy and happiness, so much affection and tenderness for the girl she looked down upon.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Carlisle told her as he watched his daughter gazing down at Bella, a smile of his own gracing his lips to see his Kitty so filled with glee for the first time since he had made her immortal. "There isn't any time for an ambulance; I'll have to drive her. Will you be alright to-"

"I'll hold her," Rosalie told him, pulling her eyes away from the woman she loved to look over at her father. "I'll lay her in the backseat and keep her head in my lap. I won't let anything happen to her." She looked back down to her Bella for a moment, and then slowly and carefully slid her arms beneath the girl's knees and neck, bringing her up and cradling her protectively against her.

* * *

It was the beeping that woke her; the persistent humming of the machines around her that brought her back to consciousness for the third time since being admitted to the hospital.

She wondered at first if it had all been a dream; if what she had always wanted finally coming true a cruel, malicious dream just to torment her. She thought that it must be, and a single tear fell down her cheek at the fuzzy, barely-there memory of being in Rosalie's arms for the first time assaulted her memory. She closed her eyes and her shoulders shook softly as began to weep, so tired of wanting someone who she knew she could never have; of being in love with a woman who she knew would never love her back.

"No tears," came Rosalie's soft, melodic whisper. Bella opened her eyes and withdrew her hands from her face, looking over to the woman standing by her bedside, looking down at her with love and affection. "No more tears," she told her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, wiping away her tears with the pads of her thumbs brushing gently across her cheeks.

"Rosalie," Bella breathed quickly. "You're here, you're really here. It wasn't a dream," she said as she reached her hand up to take Rosalie's. Closing her eyes and smiling, she slid Rosalie's hand up to her lips and kissed her fingers.

Rosalie smiled as she watched Bella. "And I'm not going anywhere," she promised her. "Now that I have you… I am never leaving you," she took a moment to just watch Bella, to bask in the love that she saw reflected in the girl's gorgeous brown eyes. "I love you, Isabella, and I am not going anywhere," she told her again, bending down to press her lips tenderly against hers. Once, twice, three times she kissed her, and after the third kiss brushed her lips against Bella's; biting her lips softly with her own. Bella's breathing hitched as Rosalie played her lips against hers, and her hand slid up Rosalie's back and tangled in the back of her hair, pulling her closer.

"I love you Rosalie," Bella whispered when their lips finally parted. Rosalie smiled and brought her lips up to Bella's forehead, kissing her once more. "My leg is broken, and I've lost a lot of blood," she went on to say as Rosalie leaned away from her to gaze into her eyes; running her hand down the side of her face and resting her palm against the crook of Bella's exposed neck. "And I really need to rest and get better…" she bit the corner of her mouth, trailing her eyes from Rosalie's and resting them on her chest, making Rosalie want to kiss every inch of her. "But I really don't think I can do that unless you're under these covers with me; holding me."

When Bella opened her eyes from blinking Rosalie was beside her on the hospital bed, her slight body wrapped in the other girl's arms. "I don't think you understand how long I have been waiting to do this, Bella." She told her tenderly, cradling Bella's head against one of her arms while her other rested protectively around her waist.

Bella smiled as she looked into the eyes of the woman she loved. "Oh Rosalie, I really think I do." Leaning forward, they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

TBC…?

* * *

 **A/N** : So, this is my first Rosella fanfiction, what do you guys think? Should I keep it as a simple fluffy one-shot, or should I turn it into a longer story? If so, let me know what you would like to see happen! Thank you, R&R please! XOXO Isabella


End file.
